Truth or Dare
by byuncrackers
Summary: Bukan truth or dare biasa. Tapi luar biasa bagi Sehun. / KAIHUN w/ exo members. Rnr please!;)


Our Truth or Dare

©byuncrackers

-xxx-

"Hey hey! Ayo main truth or dare!"

Baekhyun mulai berkicau. Kalian tau sendiri betapa cemprengnya suara seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Yayayaa ayok!"

Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan sumpit dengan ujung lebih lancip disalah satu sisinya. Ia pun mulai memutar sumpit tersebut. Dan kali itu sangat menyebalkan karena akulah yang mendapat giliran pertama.

"T o D?"

"T"

Aku menghela nafas sambil memainkan jariku. Kai dan Luhan berbisik-bisik. Begitu juga dengan Kris, Chanyeol, juga Xiumin. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap bibirku. Oh, dasar fans.

"Eh bikin perjanjian dulu. Kalo bohong, karmanya apa?"

Semua tampak berfikir. "Nilainya jelek selama tiga hari berturut-turut." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Oke! Eum, Truth untuk Sehun, siapa diantara kami berenam yang paling kau cinta dari lubuk hati?"

_Mati aku!_

Aku menatap mata seseorang diseberangku, seakan bertanya 'Bagaimana ini?!'

Ya, sebetulnya ... Ehem. Aku sebetulnya mencintai Kai sejak lama. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada sahabat-sahabatku kecuali Luhan hyung. Dan Luhan hyung yang tadi ku tatap hanya nyengir dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ish! Ah. Emm..."

"Yaelah Sehun gece jawabnya..."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ah yasudahlah. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke siapa-siapa ya? Baiklah, aku menyukai Kai."

Sahabat-sahabatku langsung nyengir kuda. Apalagi Luhan hyung. Semacam bahagia karena secara terpaksa aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Kai. Uh, sialan. Rahasia yang susah-susah kujaga, bocor dengan semudah ini.

"Baiklah. Sehun, putar sumpit ini."

Aku memutar sumpit tersebut, yang kena adalah Kris. Aku menyeringai.

"T o D?"

"T"

"Jika Zitao, Yixing, dan Suho menyatakan cintanya padamu, siapa yang akan kau jadikan kekasih?"

Suara saliva Kris begitu jelas saat ia menelan ludah. Yang lain cekikikan saja, sedangkan aku tetap memamerkan smirk kebangaanku.

"Eh... Ah dasar penjebak. Pilih Zitao."

Aku tertawa. Padahal jelas-jelas tampanan Suho. Dasar aneh.

"Baiklah Kris kau putar sumpit itu."

Sumpit berputar, dan berhenti di Chanyeol.

"HA! T o D?"

"D"

"Cium pipi Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol menganga. Menatap sesekali Baekhyun yang tengah memukul Luhan. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aduh, dasar Luhan hyung. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Baiklah ini dare ya."

Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Baekhyun, dan langsung menciumnya cepat. "Tuh udah!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol memutar sumpit itu, dan yang kena adalah Kai.

"T o D?"

"D"

Luhan dan Kai kembali berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Kai mengeluarkan ketawanya yang aneh. Gila. Gajelas. Tiba-tiba, Luhan tersenyum evil kearahku.

"Dare untuk Kai, cium bibir Sehun."

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Aku langsung berteriak. Kaget. Luhan emang kampret. Awas aja, akan kubalas.

"Siap ga Hun?" Ledek Luhan sambil melet-melet.

"Bomat dah."

Kai mengeluarkan smirknya lalu mendekatiku. Uh, sebetulnya aku gemetar parah. Aku takut. Kalau ia menyentuh bibirku, maka ini ciuman pertamaku. Baiklah Sehun, tenanglah. Hanya dare.

Hanya?

Oh, itu dapat membuatmu sakit hati Sehun. Oh betapa begonya dirimu. Ingatlah, Kai telah memilih seorang Kyungsoo hyung untuk hidupnya.

Cup.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat Kai masih menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibirku. Dingin. Lembut dan,,, manis.

Ya siapa yang tidak kaget saat kau telah memikirkan sebuah hal yang dapat membuatmu sakit hati, tiba-tiba orang yang terlibat itu menciummu, dengan durasi waktu yang tidak sebentar! Itu membuatmu akan speechless, bingung, kaget, dan sebagainya. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan.

Perutku melilit. Aku gemetar. Pipiku memanas. Oh Kai hentikan ciumanmu! Kulihat Luhan hyung sudah tertawa-tawa. Ah sialan kau hyung!

Dan tak berapa lama, Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Aku diam. Tanganku perlahan menyentuh bibirku sendiri, seakan tak percaya dengan yang barusan itu.

"Ha! Kau kena Baekhyun!" Teriak Kai. Baekhyun merengut lalu mendengus.

"Yasudah aku pilih T."

"Kau pernah mencoba merokokkah?"

Baekhyun menatap horror seorang Kris yang tengah cekikikan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "JANGAN BILANG SIAPA SIAPA KAMPRET!"

Kami semua langsung tertawa. Baekhyun adalah tipikal kocak diantara kami. Dia juga berwibawa kok pastinya. Aku mengusap wajahku dan tak sengaja melihat mata Kai yang menatapku dengan tajam. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Oh, shyt! Jantungku, bisakah kau memompa alakadarnya?

"Baekhyun putar sumpitnya bodoh."

Sumpit itu berputar singkat dan berhenti tepat di Luhan. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Pilih T atau D?"

"T deh."

"HAHAHA. MANTAN YANG MASIH NYANGKUT SAMPE SEKARANG?"

Luhan melempar bantal kearahku. "Rasakan! Sudah cepat jawab."

"Ah sialan kau Oh Sehun. Baiklah, aku masih mencintai Lay."

"Tjiyeeeee"

Luhan menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Haha, emang enak. Ingat ya, karma does exist!

"Baiklah tinggal kau Xiumin, T o D?"

"D"

"Cium pipi Kris."

"Wtf."

Gumam Xiumin pelan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Kai tertawa paling kencang. Aku otomatis melihatnya. Oh, wajahnya semakin tampan saja. Uh, sakit hati ini semakin menjadi. Kapan kau putus eoh? Kenapa longlast banget?

Xiumin perlahan mendekati pipi Kris dan langsung mengecupnya. Karena Xiumin memang tak punya rasa. Coba aku? Oh, mana barusan ia menciumku lagi. Kai please stop make me feel crazy.

"Main Dare or Dare aja dah mending."

"Yyyy."

"Yaudah daripada muter-muterin gituan mendingan berurutan searah jarum jam. Dari kau deh Baekhyun."

Aku menelan ludahku. Baekhyun? Berarti setelah itu aku? What the hell hell hell yaa! Luhan pasti akan memberi dare yang berhubungan tentang Kai. Bosan ewhh.

"Dare untukmu cium kening Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya santai lalu mengecup singkat kening Chanyeol. Oh iya, sebetulnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyukai, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku seorang h3h3.

"KAU SEHUN! HAHAHAHA"

Luhan dan Kris memasang death laugh mereka, seakan-akan ada tanduk dikepala mereka. Aku memutar mataku kesal. Sialan mereka berdua ini.

"Peluk Kai, lumat bibir Kai, dan cium hidungnya."

"SIALAN LO LUHAN KRIS KAMPRET POKOKNYA KARMA DOES EXIST AJADAH!"

Luhan dan Kris tertawa-tawa dengan senangnya. Sedangkan yang lain ikut-ikutan. Aku mendengus kesal sambil mengusap wajahku. Aku mendekati Kai yang tepat disebelah Luhan. Aku menghembuskan nafas tepat didepan wajahnya. Eum, sebelumnya aku mencubit Luhan dulu. Aku kesal sekali dengan Luhan. Ah kampret kampret.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dileher Kai, Kai merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya, berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi jantungku. Uh, saking cepatnya, perutku sampai melilit.

Bibirku mengarah ke hidung mancungnya. Mengecupnya pelan lalu turun ke bibirnya. Aku mendekati bibirku ke bibirnya. Nafas kami berburu. Kai terlihat sangat gugup. Oh begonya. Seharusnya aku yang sangat sangat sangat jauh lebih gugup.

Cup.

Berhasil. Aku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut dan manis. Ah, jika ini permen, semahal apapun aku akan membelinya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibirku. Aku otomatis membuka mulutku. Lidahnya mengabsen isi mulutku. Aku menghisap-hisap pelan bibir bawahnya dan ia menghisap bibir atasku.

Ciuman memabukan. Bisa dibilang ciuman ini begitu memabukan. Oh Sehun berhentilah. Ini dare kau tahu!

"Hhhh."

Kai melepaskan tautannya. Aku langsung menghela nafas lalu melepas pelukannya. Badanku memanas. Aku degdegan. Aku semakin merasakan sakit hati mendalam. Oh ingatkan, ia masih memiliki Kyungsoo?

"Ehem. Cocok amat."

"Berisik lu."

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali aku dan Kai.

Kai?

Ya, dia diam, tersenyum, jarinya mengusap-usap bibir tebalnya. Matanya tertutup, menghadap kebawah.

"Ah udahan ah mainnya." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"KAMPRET! AH KALIAN BENER-BENER DAH AH MALES AH."

Teriakku kesal. Semuanya tertawa termasuk Kai.

"Sudahlah sabar Sehunnie."

DEG!

ItusuaraKaikan?itusuaraKai!itusuaraKai! Mimpi apa aku? Oh! Aku dipanggil Sehunnie! Sehunnie! Panggilan terbaru eksklusif dari seorang Kai! Eh? Apaan? Yaampun aku lebay banget.

"Hehe iya. Yaudah yuk pulang."

Kami semua mengambil tas lalu beranjak pulang. Kai menautkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari-jariku. Ah kalo ini sih sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah ciuman ini.

"Pulang bareng ne?"

"Ne."

Kai menarikku kearah halte bus. Lalu kami semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-END-

.

.

.

.

Hai! Byuncrackers back!

Ini ff sesuai kisah nyata dari byun tauk:( cuma sih, byun bukan ciuman bibir, cuma pipi. Byun cinta sama sahabat byun sendiri cuma dia udh punya pacar:( pas main tod kemarin ya kena dare gitulah. Akhirnya karena frustasi, byun jadiin ff deh. Itung-itung diary gagal efolusi jd ff /?/ hahhaahha -_-

Eum, ff ini pairingnya random. Yang keliatan itu ya cuma Chanbaek sama Kaihun karena aku shipper mereka:lll

Dan maaf kalo disini kata-katanya random. Kata-kata ganyambung, susah dimengerti, dan feelnya gadapet. Nulis ini juga sambil emosi tp gregetan huwhahahahaa;''''

Udah dulu ya^^ review please?


End file.
